


Again

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Hermione said yes has resulted in some difficulty for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> Written in response to [amorette](http://amorette.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of _SSHG: Mean Snape, spanking, teacher/student, dubcon_.

_Thwap!_

"Oh!"

Hermione's arse bloomed a red handprint in the wake of her exclamation. "As you can see, she's running to fat," Severus told his wide-eyed, slack-jawed Seventh Years. "Who among you will assist me in her education?"

"Y—you mean," came a soft, female voice, "you want us to help you p—punish her?"

Severus turned from Eloise Sharpton to Hermione, who had bitten down upon her lower lip so hard it was bleeding. "Tsk, Professor Weasley. You've damaged yourself without permission."

_Thwap!_

"Don't hurt her!"

Hermione's swinging breasts, mesmerising as they were, did not prevent Severus from turning towards young Elena Sharpton, Eloise's twin. 

"Miss Sharpton, surely you're not volunteering? You're authoritative capacity wouldn't fill a teaspoon."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "I would never—"

"No, you wouldn't!" Eloise interrupted. "She's _mine_."

" _Accio Miss Eloise Sharpton!_ " Severus cast, taking the girl by the hair and spinning himself down onto his desk.

Hermione, spread-eagled above it, could only struggle and moan.

"What are you do—"

_Thwack!_

The first smack was the sweetest; none of them ever expected the silent disrobing charm.

"No!"

"P—please," begged Hermione.

_Thwap!_

Severus ignored them both in favour of catching and keeping eye contact with the mortified, squirming Elena as he spanked her wayward sister.

_The scent of her. Merlin I could fuck her until she was—_

"S—Severus . . . please."

"That will be enough out of _you_ , Professor Weasley!"

Severus pushed Eloise off his lap.

"Five points to Slytherin for crying silently. Now dress yourself and return to your seat. Elena, pick up the cane from my desk." He jerked his head in Hermione's direction. "You have three strikes. Use them well."

"Oh, thank you, sir," the girl whispered, approaching her professor.

Hermione was quivering so hard that Severus could hear her teeth. Tiny droplets of her blood had dripped and dried upon her breasts. Her nipples, they were harder than he'd ever seen them. 

_Beautiful. Magnificent_ , he thought, resolving never to tell her how much pleasure the sight of her had caused him in that moment.

"M—make her bend back a bit. Please, sir?"

 _Oh, that is advanced_ , Severus thought. 

Elena's eyes were firming fixed upon Hermione's clit.

"Only if you cane her cunt to the exclusion of all else, Miss Sharpton."

Meeting Hermione's frightened gaze, he twitched a finger, and a long, thick scarf appeared to stop her mouth.

_Thwap!_

"Mmmph!"

"Again!" ordered Severus, shivering fire rushing down his spine.

_Thwap!_

"MMMPH!"

Large, glistening tears poured down Hermione's face. In spite of his impending orgasm, Severus Summoned a phial to collect them. Such tears were perfect for Binding lubricants, and after this afternoon's activities, Hermione was going to need some persuasion to perform for him again.

" _Again_ ," he snarled. "Harder, and you may have two. Additional. Strikes."

Elena shuddered and collapsed as Hermione's frightened, muffled shrieks filled the room.

"Get up here and finish her, Eloise!" Severus commanded.

The girl fell out of her chair and crawled to his boots, kissing one and then the other before grasping the rod and rising shakily to her feet.

"P—Professor Weasley," she said quietly, reaching up in a futile attempt to wipe away Hermione's tears.

They were too copious, and Eloise, too excited.

"I'm going to hurt you now, ma'am. All right?"

" _Fuck_ ," Severus spat, shuddering. 

Recovering quickly, he looked up to see Hermione's suddenly silent nod and banished her gag. He wanted to hear her, to reward Eloise's skill.

 _Just what do those little cunts get up to when they're alone?_ he wondered, of the Sharpton girls.

_Thwap!_

"Again!"

Severus abruptly took a chair to hear Hermione's demand. _I_ am _going to fuck that girl until she's bloody. And then I'm going to have Hermione fu—_

_THWAP!_

Hermione's answering scream made Severus fear for the strength of the Imperturbable upon the classroom door.

 _But Eloise has one more._ "Again, Miss Sharpton."

The blood was rushing too hard in his veins for him to hear her last strike, drunk on Hermione's pain as he was, but some reserved measure of control made him remember himself.

"If I could explain it, I would give more," he told Eloise, rising shakily. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Turning to the shocked faces of his students, he sneered as Hermione's crying once again met his ears.

"As usual, punishment will continue—"

"Severus, n—no! No, please!"

"—from those of you with the highest marks—"

"But I _can't_!"

"To the lowest," Severus said, raising his wand. "Look at me!"

No one disobeyed him.

" _Obliviate!_ " he cast. He then cast additional, necessary spells upon his students before dismissing them.

Sagging in her bonds, Hermione begged, "Please, please, plea—"

"Do shut up, Professor _Weasley_." Severus strode towards his desk and removed the jar of Heal-Numb that he'd brewed for occasions such as these. "Haven't you had enough of my atten—"

"Hurts!"

" _Good_ ," Severus said, continuing to paw at Hermione's clit and surrounding flesh. "You will never take enough punishment. Never."

"But—"

"No! I know what you want, what you need, and you said yes . . . to _him_." Severus shoved Hermione's wand into her hand. "Free yourself, _Mrs_ Weasley. Free yourself, and get out. I'm done with you today."


End file.
